


All For You

by needykyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Puppies, and soft, changkyun is adorable, just pure fluff tbh, monsta x loves their baby changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needykyun/pseuds/needykyun
Summary: Changkyun loves puppies, his band members know this and would do anything to make their maknae happy, so they get him a surprise.





	All For You

Changkyun sighs in happiness as him and his band members enter the van, they just got done with filming an interview, but not just any interview, a Puppy Interview.

 

He never knew how much he needed just a few good minutes with puppies until today, and it’s safe to say a lot of his stress that has built up in the past few months due to the tour, flew out of his body when he first saw the puppies being let out.

 

Now, as he watches the building in which the puppies were in, disappear, a deep frown forms on his face.

 

“Awh, Changkyunnie. Do you miss the puppies?” Minhyuk questions from the front row.

 

Changkyun nods, and Jooheon lets out a long sigh, “Jane will always be in my heart.”

 

The members laugh, but Changkyun’s still pouting and Kihyun notices and slots his fingers between Changkyun's.

 

“It’s okay, Changkyunnie, I know you miss the puppies. I bet they miss you too.”

 

A smile slips its way onto Changkyun’s face, and he leans against Kihyun, “I hope they do.”

 

“If I were a puppy, I’d miss you,” Hoseok pitches in, which has Changkyun giggling.

 

“I hope they find really good owners,” Changkyun sighs in contentment as Kihyun runs his fingers through his hair soothingly.

 

Little does Changkyun know, Hyunwoo makes eye contact with Hoseok and they send each other a look.

 

\----

 

 

In the next few days, the tour goes on, the band busier than ever.

 

But, fortunately, the tour ends in those few days, and the boys get their break that they’ve all waited for.

 

They love their fans and can’t wait to take the break and produce more music and choreography for them to enjoy.

 

Right now, they just arrived at their dorm from the airport.

 

Changkyun’s the first one to enter the dorm, back and neck a little sore from falling asleep on the plane.

 

A groan escapes his lips when he feels hands on his neck, massaging the area, the hands, he can tell, belong to Hyungwon.

 

“Hyung don’t stop that feels so good.”

 

“Stop being gross,” Jooheon comments as he walks by the two which leaves Hyungwon to flip the younger off.

 

“Why don’t you go take a shower, hm? It’ll loosen your muscles,” Kihyun says as he walks in, dropping his bag by the door and slipping his shoes off.

 

Changkyun nods and Kihyun ruffles his hair, “I’ll grab you clothes and a towel, just get in and I’ll leave them on the sink.”

 

“I’ll go hang with Jooheon because I can tell he’s jealous,” Hyungwon snorts and walks in the direction that Jooheon disappeared in.

 

Changkyun leaves the hallway and goes to the bathroom located on the other side of the dorm, and Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo and Hoseok expectantly.

 

“Aren’t you going to go?”

 

Hoseok‘s eyebrows furrow, “Go where?” Hyunwoo elbows him. “Oh!”

 

“We have to be as quiet as possible, make sure Changkyun’s busy when we come home?” He directs the last part toward Kihyun who hums.

 

“Where are you going to set it up?”

 

“Preferably in your room? You wouldn’t mind right, it’s just because you know, it’s Changkyun’s room too,” Hoseok says.

 

“As long as it doesn’t leave a big mess. If it does, I’m going to switch rooms with one of you and see how you like it,” Kihyun warns, but then his lips turn upwards in a smile, “but I do suppose it is for Changkyun and seeing him happy makes me happy so, whatever.”

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok grin, “Yeah, us too. Well, we should get going.”

 

“Ah yeah, I need to get the maknae’s clothes and a towel. Take as long as you need, just text Minhyuk with updates because Hyungwon and I will be with Changkyun and we don’t want him peeking.”

 

The two leave the dorm and Minhyuk comes out of the kitchen, holding thumbs up, “They went?”

 

“Yeah, Changkyun’s going to be so excited.”

 

“I’m sure Jooheon will be too,” Minhyuk says and Kihyun smiles.

 

“Ah our babies,” they both sigh, but when Kihyun hears the shower shut off his eyes widen.

 

“Oh shit, I need to get him clothes and a towel.”

 

Minhyuk springs into action, “I’ll get the towel, you get the clothes.”

 

And the two run off in different directions, Minhyuk going to the closet where towels are kept and Kihyun going to Changkyun’s closet, but then also going into Hoseok’s closet to grab a sweater that he knows is big on Changkyun, but its okay because he looks so cute in the taller members sweaters.

 

\----

 

 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo enter the shop, immediately getting barks and growls from all different types of animals.

 

“Hyung, look! It’s a me,” Hoseok points to a rabbit cage and Hyunwoo laughs.

 

“Maybe we’ll have to get you a bunny sometime,” Hyunwoo mumbles, and leads Hoseok to the front desk, where a woman was sat.

 

“Hello, how may I help you?” “Hi. My friend and I had to keep puppies here from an interview in America?” Hyunwoo says.

 

“Ah yes! Son Hyunwoo and Shin Hoseok, correct?” The two men nod and the lady prompts them to follow her to the back of the shop.

 

There, in four cages, are the puppies from the interview that Changkyun missed oh so much, including, Tarzan, Jane and Popo.

 

“What did you name the puppy you had again, Hyung?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh. Shy Girl?”

 

“That is just not a name for a dog,” Hoseok snorts, which makes Hyunwoo’s nose scrunch up.

 

“You have the essentials, correct? Beds, food, bowls, toys?” The woman says as she unlocks the cages.

 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you very much, by the way,” Hyunwoo smiles and the girl puppy is placed in one of his hands and Popo in the other.

 

“You’re very welcome boys,” she says as she puts Tarzan and Jane in Hoseok’s hands.

 

The two walk out of the shop, Hoseok bringing each puppy up to his face and nuzzling at them, getting small licks in return which makes him laugh.

 

“Changkyun’s going to be in love,” Hyunwoo says as he gets in driver seat, “Do you think you can sit in the back with them?”

 

Hoseok nods and slips into the backseat, Hyunwoo handing him the other two dogs.

 

Hyunwoo starts the car when Hoseok gives him a thumbs up, and Hyunwoo started driving.

 

A few moments later, Hyunwoo hears, “Hyung.. I think Jane just peed.”

 

\----

 

 

“Changkyunnie~ Ah you smell so nice, did you use Minhyuk hyung’s vanilla body wash?” Hyungwon asks as they start cuddling on the couch with the other three members, Kihyun scrolling through movies to watch.

 

“Guys, what movie do you want to watch?” Minhyuk questions as he comes in with bowls of chips and popcorn.

 

Changkyun shrugs, “Anything is fine with me. Just, you know, not horror.”

 

“Of course not, Kyun. We know how much it scares you,” Jooheon hums, asking Kihyun for the remote.

 

“Hm, how about Bolt? That’s a cute movie,” Jooheon looks back at Changkyun and Hyungwon who both nod.

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Sounds good, let me turn the lights off,” Kihyun says and lifts himself off of the couch, and going to turn the lights off, quickly running back to the couch to jump in next to Jooheon. Jooheon clicks play and Changkyun buries himself more into Hyungwon’s side.

 

\----

 

 

Shortly after, Minhyuk can hear the lock of the door click, even over the loud movie.

 

They did that purposefully so Changkyun wouldn’t hear the door opening or any excess noise they by accidentally make.

 

Minhyuk excuse himself, saying he has to go to the bathroom, when in reality, he meets Hoseok and Hyunwoo by the door.

 

Minhyuk lets a quiet coo escape his lips when he sees two puppies asleep in Hyunwoo’s arms, the other two nipping at Hoseok’s fingers and hands.

 

“Quick quick, get them in our room. We’ll set it up,” Minhyuk pushes the two men down the hallway, and into Changkyun’s room that’s shared between Jooheon, Kihyun, Changkyun and Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk closes the door softly and grabs a bag from his closet, pulling out the dog beds.

 

“Ooh, we should get their names embroidered on them.”

 

“First we’ll have to change their names,” Hoseok comments, “Or at least some of theirs.” Minhyuk frowns, “Why? What are they now?”

 

“Well, Hyung named one Shy Girl, not even a puppy name- or a name at all, and I don’t remember who but one was named Popo.”

 

“Well, we’ll let Changkyun pick them. Hoseok hyung, why do you smell like pee?”

 

“Jane peed on him,” Hyunwoo laughed, placing the puppies in beds.

 

Minhyuk snorts, “Go take a shower. When you’re done we’ll bring Changkyun in here.”

 

Hoseok rolls his eyes but nods anyways and does as told.

 

“We should get their water and food bowls,” Hyunwoo says.

 

“Also should get their names on those too,” Minhyuk grins.

 

Hyunwoo scoffs, a grin slipping onto his face anyway, “But really Hyung? Shy Girl?”

 

“I don’t know any names in English!”

 

\----

 

 

Right now, in the movie Bolt was barking out of the window, but strangely enough, once he stopped barking, there were still small yips.

 

Changkyun’s eyebrows furrowed, “Where’s that coming from?”

 

Hyungwon and Kihyun shared the same look of, ‘what the hell do we do now?’

 

Hoseok comes into the living room, grabs the remote, and pauses the movie while Hyunwoo turns on the lights.

 

“Changkyunnie, come here,” Hoseok says as he puts his hand out for Changkyun to take and Changkyun does so, groaning when he stands up due to sitting for so long.

 

Hoseok gently puts a hand over Changkyun’s eyes, “Start walking, baby.”

 

Changkyun does, “What- Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see,” hums Kihyun who seemed to have joined the two on the way to his room.

 

Hoseok leads Changkyun into the room where Minhyuk is sat in the middle of the room, the four puppies tugging and nipping at his arms, playful growls coming from them. “Why do I hear-” Hoseok takes his hand off of Changkyun’s eyes, “puppies?”

 

Hyungwon nods, “They’re the ones from the interview.”

 

“Oh my god! Jane’s here,” Jooheon runs toward the black puppy immediately scooping her up in his arms.

 

“Changkyun, we adopted them,” Hyunwoo says as he sits on one of the beds closest to the door.

 

“Fo-for me?”

 

“Yes of course baby,” Minhyuk coos, and gets up, Popo in his hand, “You also get to name two of them because some of us don’t know how to name dogs.”

 

“Ah yeah! I was the one who named Popo," everyone looks at him strangely, except Hyunwoo who knows the embarrassment he felt, "Alright, in my defense.. Yeah I got nothing,” Hoseok groans.

 

“Uh..” Changkyun begins to think as the puppy is put in his hand, “Spots! Because he has brown spots everywhere.”

 

Kihyun laughed, “That’s perfect.”

 

Changkyun nods and his eyes go to the puppy that Hyunwoo named who Hyungwon’s playing with on the floor, “She’s Oreo. Because of her black spot around her eye. Reminds me of oreos.”

 

“That’s cute,” Hyunwoo grins, watching the three youngest plus Minhyuk play with the puppies.

 

\----

 

 

“So did you like our surprise sunshine?” Kihyun questions as Changkyun hovers behind him while he’s cooking.

 

“Yes very much, thank you Hyung. It really meant a lot,” Changkyun smiles, burying his face in the back of Kihyun’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“I’m glad. Set the table for me please?” Kihyun questions and Changkyun nods.

 

“Only if I get a kiss,” he says as he pulls away from Kihyun who snorts and turns around in the youngers arms.

 

“Okay big baby,” Kihyun laughs and pulls Changkyun in for a quick kiss.

 

It lasts for a couple of seconds before Kihyun pulls away and slightly pushes Changkyun away, patting him on the butt and saying, “Now go.”

 

Changkyun giggles and goes to set the table.

 

\----

 

 

Minhyuk feels someone prodding at his side, unmistakably Changkyun, who keeps whispering, “hyung.”

 

“Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk sits up in his bed, eyes adjusting to the dark as he looks at Changkyun who’s standing next to his bed.

 

“What is it baby?”

 

Changkyun looks over to his bed, and it’s then when Minhyuk notices that Oreo is in his arms, “She peed in my bed.”

 

Minhyuk wants to laugh but he doesn’t because he doesn’t want to wake up the other members. He checks the clock on the other side of the room which read 4:30 am.

 

“Alright, well, put her in her bed. And come in mine, we’ll clean your sheets in the morning. We’re going to have to get the puppies training pads.. And maybe cages.” Minhyuk says as he scoots over to let Changkyun in after he puts the puppy in her bed.

 

Changkyun slips into the bed, right into Minhyuk’s arms who pulls Changkyun close to him.

 

“I love you hyung, I know Hoseok hyung and Hyunwoo hyung were the ones to get the puppies but I’m really thankful for you too. I’m sure you were the one to convince the managers to let us get the puppies.”

 

"You’re smart. Yes, I was the one. It took a lot of work but I love you so much, so I held my ground. Just for you baby,” Minhyuk places a kiss on Changkyuns forehead.

 

It’s quiet for a couple of moments before Changkyun speaks up again, “Goodnight hyung.”

 

“Goodnight, Kyunnie.”

 

And the two fell asleep, unknowing of Spots who jumps onto the end of the bed, right beside Changkyun’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> did i make changkyun a little too babyish? idk sorry if i did and some of you didn't like it but-  
> okay, this was based off of their puppy interview, i thought it was the c u t e s t thing and i just had to write it.


End file.
